


A New Hope - Lucy Skywalker

by FieldMarshal1915



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Blaster carrying Lucy, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Female Luke Skywalker, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I AM THE CANON, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rule 63, Self-Indulgent, Tags May Change, War, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldMarshal1915/pseuds/FieldMarshal1915
Summary: Tucked away on the desert planet of Tatooine under the watchful eye of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lucy Skywalker had lived a relatively peaceful life as a moisture farmer with her Aunt and Uncle. However she longs to leave the dust ball behind and join the Imperial Academy as some of her friends had already done.Then everything changed the day her Uncle purchased a pair of droids.Her relatively boring and peaceful life shatters and now she's off with Old Ben Kenobi to rescue a Princess!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day to click on this story. I hope you enjoy it.

A man who had just past his mid fifties waited for his niece to come outside and help him inspect the droids the Jawas were bringing. He'd seen the sand crawler on the horizon not to long ago and he wanted his niece's kin eye to help him not get swindled. 

Like last time.

Owen Lars let out a soft sigh while reaching up with his right hand to run his fingers through his thinning hair.

"Lucy! Hurry up! The Jawas are here!" Owen hollered as loud as he could. Wondering what his niece was up to now? Oh if she'd fallen back asleep...

"I'm hurrying I'm hurrying!" The words were soon followed by a thud and the loud cursing of a young woman. 

Owen Lars looked up at the ceiling as his frustration faded and a small smile made its way onto his face. He shook his head and lowered his gaze just in time for his niece to stomp her way up the steps to where he was standing. 

Lucy Skywalker wore her usual daily attire of a white shirt that seemed to be just a tad bit to big for her, a pair of light colored pants and a pair of even lighter boots. Her dark brown leather belt wrapped around her waist. On her right side was a holster made of similar material to her belt, residing in the holster was a SH-43 blaster pistol that her Uncle had gifted to her years ago on her birthday. Lucy gave her Uncle a slightly agitated look as she rubbed the side of her head. 

"What took you so long?" Owen asked as he motioned her to follow him outside. 

"I was getting dressed." Lucy muttered while dropping her hand down to her side as she walked with her Uncle. Her shoulders drooping with each step she took out into the infernal twin sun glare of Tatooine. Though after growing up on this sandy hell she was used to their gaze. 

The pair hadn't gotten far from where they started when Lucy began to hear her Aunt Beru call out her name so with a quick nod at her Uncle she turned and made her way over to the crater where her Aunt's voice was coming from. She heard the lead Jawa that had come over to greet them jabbering to her Uncle. She almost felt sorry for the little creature with how her Uncle responded to it. When she got close enough tot he crater's edge she placed her right foot on it before peaking down inside to see her kind Aunt looking up at her with a smile on her face.

"Lucy dear, make sure your Uncle remembers to get a translator that speaks Bocce." Beru smiled up at her niece. Oh how the years had seemingly flown by. It seemed like only yesterday that Jedi, Obi-Wan, had brought them Lucy to look after and protect. Had it really been 19 years already? Lucy was all grown up now and Beru knew that they couldn't keep her here for much longer. She wanted to go out and see the galaxy, it had already led to many arguments between her niece and husband. The older woman had a feeling that these droids would cause yet another argument tonight. 

Lucy looked over her shoulder at the line of droids the Jawas were showing off to Uncle Owen before turning her gaze back down at her Aunt, "It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice but I'll remind him!" She promised before turning and making her way over to her Uncle. 

There were two Jawas standing by Uncle Owen, jabbering away. She was close enough to hear her Uncle tell them they were taking the red one, her eyes went to the astromech droid. The one they were apparently buying but her gaze didn't linger long on it, instead her gaze was drawn to the little blue one right next to it. A brief smile crossed her face before she approached the red one as her Uncle called it, getting down on one knee she began to inspect the droid. Something was wrong with this droid. She couldn't put her finger on it but it wasn't the first time she had such feelings.

"No not.. that one." Owen briefly wondered what that spider like droid even did before he came to a stop in front of a golden protocol droid. "You.." The droid's gaze focused on him after he addressed it. "I suppose you are programmed for etiquette and protocol." He placed his hands on his sides as he looked the droid over.

"Protocol? Why it's my primary function sir." The droid's head tilted to one side before straightening up. "I am well versed in all customs." 

Owen stared at the droid. His voice sounded familiar. He shook his head before responding, "I have no need for a protocol droid." Just as he was about to continue down the line the golden droid spoke up again.

"Of course you haven't sir, not in an environment such as this." That almost made Owen chuckle. "That is why I have been programmed with over thirty secondary funcutions.."

Owen cut the droid off, "What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators."

"Vaporators?" The droid exclaimed. "Why sir my first job was programming binary load lifters very similar to your vaporators in most respects."

"Can you speak Bocce?" Owen asked. 

"Of course I can sir. It is like a second language to me. I'm as fluent in Bocce as.."

Once more the poor golden protocol droid was cut off. "Yeah all right shut up." Owen spoke in a rush before looking down at the Jawa that was staring up at him expectantly. "We'll take this one too." The Jawa began talking again and motioning at its fellows.

"Shutting up sir." The Golden droid said quietly.

"Lucy!" He called out to his niece who got up from inspecting the red and white astromech droid. He watched her approach with a little hop in her step that made him smile. When she was next to him he pointed at the protocol droid and at the astromech as he spoke, "Take these two over to the garage will you? I'd like them cleaned before dinner."

Lucy's shoulders drooped a bit and she almost stomped her foot when she spoke, "But I was going to head into Tosche Station to pick up some power converters." She folded her arms over her chest and glared at her Uncle. 

Owen remained unfazed by his niece's glare, responding sternly. "You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it." 

Her arms returned to her sides but only briefly as she threw them up in frustration before motioning to the golden droid. "Come on." As she turned to walk back towards her home she motioned for the white and red astromech droid to follow as well. "And the red one. Come on red." When she glanced over at the astromech droid she saw that the little blue one was looking in her direction. The Jawas stood around the red one and it had yet to move causing Lucy to raise her voice as she ordered once more, "Come on red!" 

She stopped and planted her hands on her hips as she waited for the red and white astromech to follow. The blue one seemed to waddle in place as it let out a series of beeps and whistles. It seemed to want to follow after them but a Jawa came up and pointed a device at it, getting the little droid to stop moving. 

Lucy had just turned back around to continue walking towards the house when a small explosion caught her by surprise. Her right hand going to her blaster as she turned back around to see what had happened only to see that a piece of the red astromech had blown off and the droid was smoking. She rolled her eyes at herself for being so jumpy, she moved her hand away from her blaster while stepping closer to the droid to inspect the damage.

"Well now what happened to you..?" She asked herself while looking the droid over once more. It seemed her feeling that something was wrong with this one was correct. "Uncle Owen!" She hollered. Gaining the man's attention as he was paying the Jawas for the droids. The man turned to look over at his niece and immediately noticed the smoking droid. "This R2 unit has a bad motivator!" She then gestured at the droid's head. "Look!"

Owen's hands clenched into fists as he turned to look down at the Jawa in front of him. "What are you trying to push on us?" The hard look in his eyes did not soften or go away as the Jawa leader went on its loud spiel. 

The sounds of beeping and whistling drew Lucy's attention to the little blue astromech that was once more waddling in place in an attempt to inch closer. 

A light tap on her shoulder caused her to turn her head to the side to glance at the golden protocol droid standing slightly behind her. "Excuse me miss but that R2 unit is in prime condition, a real bargain."

Lucy grinned at the protocol droid. "I like the way you think golden rod." She turned her gaze to her Uncle who was still listening to the Jawa's apologies and whatever else it was saying. "Uncle Owen!" She called to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Her Uncle turned his head to look at her.

"What about that one?" Lucy pointed to the blue R2 unit that seemed eager to get over to them.

Owen nodded before pointing off at the blue astromech droid as he looked down at the Jawa. "We will take that one." He said with a bit of finality in his tone. 

The lead Jawa nodded reluctantly.

A pair of Jawa approached to take the damaged droid away. Lucy waved her hand at them. "Yeah take it away." 

"Oh I'm sure you will be very pleased with that one miss. He really is in first class condition, I've worked with him before." Golden Rod said to her. "Here he comes."

"Yeah?" Lucy looked at the protocol droid before glancing back at the little blue R2 unit that whistled as he started to approach. "Well he sure is a cute little droid that's for sure." She smiled at the astromech when it was right in front of her. "Okay okay let's go." She thought if she hurried she could get these two cleaned up well before dinner and still get out to Tosche Station.

As she turned to head inside she heard the protocol droid talking to the astromech.

"Now don't you forget this, why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity.."

* * *

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel soooo good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!" The protocol droid exclaimed. 

Lucy chuckled at the droid while playing with one of her old hand made models she'd put together herself. She ran her hand over it while looking over at the pair of newly purchased droids. There was no way she was going to get them clean and still have time to get out to Tosche Station, these two were absolutely filthy. With that in mind she sat up and placed the model ship on a little table. 

"It just isn't fair." She didn't hold back the whine in her voice. After all it was just her and the droids here in the garage that was practically hers. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen rarely if ever came to it. Even the most of the time they did come to the garage it was because they were trying to find her. "Oh Biggs is right. I'm never going to get out of here!" Biggs was one of her best friends. He'd gone off to the Academy a while back. She ran her right hand through her hair while recalling the time she'd nearly shot his mustache off after he scared her with a few of their other friends.

"Is there anything I might do to help, miss?" The golden droid asked.

'Bless him.' Lucy thought as she looked over somethings before turning and walking away from the oil bath. "No.. no. Not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock." She looked over her shoulder at the bathing droid before turning her focus back to the astromech.

"I don't think so miss." The protocol droid said with what sounded like genuine regret in his voice. "I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet anyways. As a matter of fact I'm not even sure which planet I am on."

Lucy smirked at the protocol droid's confession while she continued to clean the R2 unit which was being surprisingly silent what with all his beeping and whistling not all that long ago. "Well my golden friend, if there is a bright center to the universe.. you are on the planet that is farthest from it." 

"I see miss." He responded lightly.

"You can call me Lucy, Golden Rod." She informed the protocol droid while continuing with cleaning the astromech. 

"I see, miss Lucy." 

She almost laughed but settled for a light giggle at the droid's formality. "No no. Just Lucy. Miss makes me feel old. That reminds me though. Do you two have names?"

"I am C-3PO. Human-cyborg relations." The identified protocol droid said as it was raised up out of the oil bath. "And this is my counterpart is R2-D2."

Lucy grinned as she worked. "Well it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Threepio. R2." The blue astromech let out a soft whistle in response. "My oh my, you my little blue friend have quite the carbon scoring here. Looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

"With all we've been through I'm surprised sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are in." Threepio sounded rather exasperated. "What with the rebellion and all."

She nearly dropped her tools as she whirled around to look at the gold protocol droid. Excitement bubbled up inside of her. She quickly got to her feet, stumbling as she did so. Soon she was face to face with Threepio. "You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?!"

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning miss." Threepio answered.

She tilted her head to the side before brushing it away and instead asking what she really wanted to know, "Have you been in many battles?" 

"Several, I think. Actually there's not much to tell." Threepio moved around a little as he spoke. Lucy resisted the urge to sigh in disappointment as she turned back to R2-D2 and got back on the floor in front of the little astromech to continue picking away at the grime. "I'm not much more than an interpreter and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting anyway."

"Well my little friend..." Lucy grunted as she tried to pry loose whatever it was jammed inside R2. "You've got something jammed in there real good.. were you on a star cruiser.. or.." She finally broke free whatever it was lodged inside and in doing so she comedically flew backwards a little bit onto her backside. There was a sound she couldn't quite identify but it didn't matter as she turned her head to see a hologram of a young woman that if she had to guess was around her age. Lucy's eyes widened at the hologram. The girl.. woman.. was beautiful. 

And she was speaking.

 _"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi._ _"_ The hologram woman said, even her voice was pretty! _"You're my only hope."_ The young woman then bent down before the hologram glitched and the message began to loop.

"W-what's this?" Lucy asked the pair of droids, shocked at what she was seeing. 

R2-D2 let out a whistle followed by a few beeps. 

"What is what?" Threepio asked the astromech rhetorically before gesturing at Lucy, "She asked you a question. What is that?" The protocol droid then gestured to the hologram. 

Lucy turned her gaze away from the droids and back to the hologram, the lady in white was asking once again for help from 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'. The only Kenobi she knew was old Ben. 

R2 let out a few beeps after the message looped a few times. Threepio spoke up once more, "Oh. He says it's nothing miss. Merely a malfunction. Old data, pay it no mind." 

She wasn't really paying attention to what Threepio was saying, her focus solely on the holographic lady in white. She slowly got into a more comfortable position as she asked the pair, "Who is she?" without taking her eyes off the hologram. "She's beautiful." Lucy said in amazement. 

"I'm afraid I'm not sure miss." Threepio hoped the young lady didn't call his bluff. Then he felt bad for lying to the poor young miss and added, "I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, miss." 

Lucy pointed her tool at the hologram as she asked another question, "Is there more to this recording?" She turned her gaze to R2-D2 as the little droid let out a series of what sounded like frantic beeps and whistles. 

"Behave yourself R2." Threepio said while taking a few steps closer to R2. "You're going to get us into trouble." He had lowered his voice and to Lucy it seemed like the gold protocol droid was trying to whisper of all things. "It's all right. You can trust her, she's our new master." Artoo replied with another series of beeps. If he was able, Lucy was certain that Threepio would be rolling his eyes at whatever the astromech had said. "He says he's the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. A resident of these parts and it's a private message for him. Quite frankly miss, I don't know what he is talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric." 

She hadn't taken her eyes off the hologram as Threepio relayed the information to her. "Obi-Wan Kenobi.. I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi." She tapped her chin with her index finger as she thought it over. 

"I beg your pardon miss." Threepio said while turning to look at her. "But do you know what he is talking about?"

"Well I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan." Lucy groaned as she got to her feet and stretched before walking over to one of her many tool kits. "Old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. I guess you could consider him a neighbor of ours. As much as someone can be a neighbor out here. He used to come by a lot when I was younger. Bit of a strange hermit, a friend of Uncle Owen's. Doesn't come around much anymore. Uncle Owen says the suns have fried his brain."

She finished fiddling with her tools and wiped her hands on a rag while looking down at the small hologram which continued to cycle through it's short message. To Lucy the lady in white sounded worried. "It sounds like she's in trouble." Lucy moved closer to Artoo, "I better play back the whole thing." Concern for the mysterious woman filled Lucy as she got down on a knee to try and find a way to hear the full message. 

Just as her hands were about to touch the astromech it led out several loud beeps that had Lucy flinching away from the droid.

She looked up at Threepio expectantly.

Threepio looked down for a moment before realizing what she was silently asking. "He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt he might be able to play back the entire recording."

Lucy tilted her head to the side, considering it. Before nodding. She got back to her feet, returning to her tool kit. "I guess you are too small to run away from me if I take this thing off." She gave Artoo a sly smile as she approached with a tool in hand. She pressed the tool against the restraining bolt and with a bit of effort she easily pulled it off, a bit of sparks flew as the device unlatched from the droid. "There you go." She turned her head just in time to see the blue hologram of the lady in white vanish.

"Wait a minute where did she go?" Lucy asked while pointing at the area on the floor where the hologram had been. She turned her gaze first to Threepio then down at Artoo. "Bring her back." She demanded, "Play back the entire message."

Threepio seemingly picking up on the miss's ire quickly turned to the astromech after R2 let out a beep. "What message?" He repeated what Artoo said in disbelief, raising his arm up. He then swiftly brought it down giving the top of R2-D2's head an open hand smack. "The one you've been playing. The one you are carrying inside your rusty innards."

Despite the annoyance she felt at having been tricked by the little droid, watching the protocol droid smack the top of the astromech's head nearly had Lucy doubling over with laughter instead she let out a snort and shook her head, pointing her screwdriver at the little blue astromech. 

Just as she was about to threaten to pull the little droid apart piece by piece unless he showed her the full recording like he said he could, her aunt's warm voice caught her attention.

"Lucy! Lucy!" 

"I'm coming Aunt Beru!" Lucy called back, realizing it must be dinner time. She turned her gaze back to the pair of droids, a stern look on her face. One she hoped resembled Uncle Owen's. 

"I'm sorry miss." Threepio was quick to try and use this opportunity to advert the young miss's ire. "But he seems to have picked up a slight flutter."

"Here." Lucy said jokingly as she handed off the screw driver and restraining bolt to Threepio. "See what you can do with him, I'm going to get some food." 

With that she turned and made her way out of the garage, leaving the pair behind.

"Guess it couldn't hurt to take him to see old Ben." Lucy muttered to herself.

* * *

Lucy stepped into the dining room, her Uncle's back to the entrance. She noticed he was putting a spoon full of stew into his mouth as she sat down. 

"Looks great Aunt Beru." She said warmly for her aunt's benefit and was rewarded with a smile from the middle aged woman. Lucy picked up a spoon and began to poke at her own bowl of stew that mostly resembled some kind of muck before looking at her Uncle. "You know I think those droids we bought were stolen." 

"Oh?" Owen asked gruffly, taking a sip of Bantha milk. "What makes you say that?"

Her stomach rumbling distracted her for a moment. She quickly gulped down stew before responding to her uncle's question, "Well I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi." As she said the name she looked at both her aunt and uncle to see their reactions. She noticed the look her aunt gave her uncle. 

Uncle Owen simply looked down into his bowl at the look.

"I thought he meant old Ben." She looked at Uncle Owen. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Uncle Owen shook his head in response, chewing his food. 

Lucy sighed before putting another spoon filled with muck stew into her mouth. "Maybe they're related." She said with her mouth full, much to her Aunt's displeasure. 

Owen cleared his throat, "Ben's just a crazy old man these days." He sighed, running his right hand through his hair. "Look, tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit down to Anchorhead and have it's memory wiped." Lucy reached across the table for the tall glass of Bantha milk, she turned her head to look at Uncle Owen as he talked. "That will be the end of it. It belongs to us now."

Lucy frowned. She'd already made up her mind on taking Artoo to see old Ben. Still, Uncle Owen didn't need to know that now did he? 

"But... what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?" She asked innocently as she poured herself a glass of Bantha milk. 

"He won't." Owen said with certainty. Lucy noted an odd look that crossed his face as she took a sip of milk. "I don't think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father." 

Her cup nearly slipped from her fingers at her Uncle's words but she managed to tighten her grip just before it could fall. Her eyes widened at this information. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man the lady in white was asking for, knew her father? She lowered her cup and sat it on the table as excitement filled her stomach.

"He knew my father?" She asked in a rush. The words practically flying from her mouth. "Did he work on the freighter with dad?" Her father had been a navigator on a spice freighter. Her aunt and uncle didn't like to talk about him. Getting information about Anakin Skywalker was like trying to find a lake out in this desert. She knew more about her grandmother Shmi then she did her own father. At least she knew that much about him, she knew nothing about her mother. 

"I told you to forget it." Owen said with the same tone of finality he had used against the Jawas earlier. Six simple words were enough to take the wind out of Lucy's sails. 

Her right hand tightened into a fist under the table. Anger flashing in her blue eyes. 

Owen looked away from his niece, down into his bowl of food. The anger in those blue eyes took him back to that day. The day his step brother had returned with the body of his step mother. He took a deep breath and steeled his resolve before lifting his gaze back to meet his niece's.

"Now listen Lucy." His voice had softened considerably, "Tomorrow I want you to have those two droids out on the south ridge working on condensers as soon as possible, all right?"

Lucy gave a slow nod before looking away, staring across the room at an interesting crack on the wall for a few minutes as she calmed down.

"I think those new droids are going to work out fine." She said while lowering her gaze back to her food. Taking her spoon once more into her right hand. "In fact I.. uh..." She looked at her aunt briefly before swinging her gaze to Uncle Owen. "I'm thinking about our agreement. Remember? The one we had last year."

The year before she had desperately begged and pleaded to her uncle to allow her to submit her application to the Imperial Academy just as her best friend Biggs Darklighter and a few others had already done. Her pleading had fallen on deaf ears as her uncle insisted that he needed her around the farm and all he had asked for was just one more season. 

That season had come and gone.

Now that they had purchased a pair of droids that could help out around the farm, it was time to bring up the academy once again. 

"I was thinking about submitting my application to the academy, this year." Lucy made sure to sound a little forceful as she looked at her uncle. 

"You mean the next semester? Before the harvest?" Owen already knew the answers to his own questions but he asked them anyway in an attempt to buy time. To think of an excuse.

"Yes." Lucy said tensely. 

"But the harvest is when I need you the most." Shame washed over the old moisture farmer as he lied to his niece. Just another lie to add to the pile of lies he and Beru had told her over the years. Though this one he would add to his own pile as he knew his wife had for the last few years wanted to tell Lucy the truth. He knew what he was about to do would upset Lucy greatly and that it would very likely take a tremendous effort to get her to trust him ever again as he was about to break his word to her. Break the deal they had made. He tried not to notice how tense his niece's shoulders were.

"Look I... I know the deal we made... but listen, okay? With these new droids, the ones we already have, and with you here helping me..." It stung. Seeing her turn her head away from as he spoke. He knew he was crushing her dream once again. He knew that all Lucy dreamed about was leaving Tatooine behind and getting in the seat of a starship. He hated this but as much as he hated it, he wanted her safe. Lucy could hate him all she wanted as long as she was safe. "We'll make enough money from the harvest where I can hire some more hands and you can go to the academy next year." 

Lucy could feel her temper rising. She had every right to be angry. Every right to yell at her uncle. Call him every name under the twin suns. 

But she didn't.

Instead, Lucy slumped her shoulders and got to her feet. No longer feeling hungry. "Next year... next year..." She muttered. He'd said that last year after Biggs and Tank left. She wondered what exactly he would say next year. She shook her head and made to leave the dining room without saying another word.

Until her aunt spoke up.

"Where are you going, Lucy?" Beru asked softly.

"Looks like I'm going nowhere." Lucy's response was immediate. She paused briefly to look at her aunt then down at her uncle who she was standing next too. "I have to finish cleaning those droids." Her eyes stung but she held back her tears as she stomped out of the dining room as quickly as she could without running.

* * *

Lucy didn't return to the garage immediately. Instead she made her way out of the homestead, kicking at the sand in frustration. Her gaze went to the twin suns that were slowly sinking below the horizon. Even with the turmoil she was feeling do to her mixed emotions she couldn't help but acknowledge that the sunset was absolutely beautiful. She made her way to the crater where she had stood earlier that day when conversing with Aunt Beru. 

She stood there silently, the wind gently lapping against her face as she stared at the sunsets. 

A soft breath escaped her as she lowered her gaze to the edge of the crater while thinking about her future. Her hopes. Her dreams.

Her gaze lifted from the edge to the horizon once more. Taking in the breath taking sunset one last time before slowly turning away.

She still had to finish cleaning those droids after all.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to get back to the garage. She closed the door behind her after entering, not wanting to be disturbed. She hoped that if her aunt or uncle stopped by to check on her that they'd take the door being closed as a sign to leave her alone for the rest of the night. 

She blinked as she stepped into the main garage area. Scanning the room for Threepio and Artoo. 

No sign of them.

Lucy reached down to her belt and pulled out a small device, tapping the button with her thumb. The device made a whirring sound but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of a bucket being knocked over which drew her attention off to the shadows of the garage where she could make out Threepio standing next to the family V-35 Courier. In her opinion he kind of looked a little creepy, standing in the shadows with his glowing eyes.

"What are you doing back there?" She asked in exasperation. Lowering the device and placing it back in one of the pouches on her belt. 

"It wasn't my fault miss." Threepio whined. "Please don't deactivate me!" 

She raised an eyebrow at the protocol droid. 

"I told him not to go but..." Lucy immediately started looking around for the little blue astromech droid, a sinking feeling making itself known in her stomach and it wasn't because of the muck soup she had at dinner. "He's faulty! Malfunctioning. Kept babbling on about his mission!"

"Oh no." She whirled around and made her way back towards the garage door after picking up her MB450 macrobinoculars from one of the work tables. She barely registered the sound of Threepio following after her as she ran from the garage. 

It didn't take long until she was once again outside, almost tripping over herself in her rush. 

She took a deep breath before bringing up her macrobinoculars to scan the horizon for the astromech. 

"That R2 unit has always been a problem." Threepio said as he caught up to her. He observed the young miss as she turned in a circle while scanning all around. "These astro droids are getting a bit out of hand. Even I cannot understand their logic at times."

"How could I be so stupid?" Lucy wasn't paying attention to the protocol droid at all. "He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!" She lowered her MB450s and looked at Threepio while biting her bottom lip to keep herself from shouting. 

"Excuse me miss but couldn't we go after him?" Threepio asked while turning his head to look at her.

"We can't." She groaned while motioning to the wide open desert all around the farmstead. "It's too dangerous at night what with all the sand people. We'll have to wait till in the morning." 

How was she going to explain this to her uncle?!

As if summoned by her thoughts, Uncle Owen called out to her.

"Lucy! I'm shutting the power down!"

"All right! I'll be right there!" She shouted back. Hoping he didn't appear and ask why she was standing out here with the golden droid. "Oh I am in so much trouble. Ya know Threepio, that little droid is going to cause me nothing but trouble." 

"Oh he excels at that miss." Threepio agreed before turning to look at the horizon. Hoping Artoo was all right out there.

She took one last look off at the horizon before turning her gaze to the protocol droid. "Come on. Let's get inside before Uncle Owen shows up and starts asking questions." 

Lucy turned and headed back to the entrance of her home with Threepio hot on her heels. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again. Thanks for reading this chapter all the way to the end. 
> 
> If you're curious as to what the SH-43 blaster pistol is, it is the name I gave to the blaster pistols Carl Weathers use in the Mandalorian. I've named it after the Steyr-Hahn pistol and PPS 43 sub machine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Real life smacked me across the face not long after I posted chapter one.

Lucy rolled out of bed early in the morning with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

A night of unrestful nightmare filled sleep. Nightmares she couldn't even remember now that she was awake. All that was left was a sense of dread and a slight headache. 

She quickly went about her morning routine. Using the fresher, brushing her teeth, and putting on a pair of clean clothes that heavily resembled her attire from yesterday. Lucy made her way out of her room while buckling her belt around her waist when she caught sight of her Aunt Beru making her way towards the kitchen. 

"Morning Aunt Beru." Lucy called out while hoping her uncle was still asleep. Luckily she had the perfect excuse as to what she was doing up so early, her uncle did tell her to take the astromech to Anchorhead and have it's memory wiped after all. 

"Oh good morning Lucy!" Beru smiled at her niece. "I was just about to start preparing breakfast." The older woman motioned Lucy to follow her before continuing on her path to the kitchen. "Getting an early start to the day?"

Lucy jogged the rest of the way over to her aunt so she could walk beside her, "Well Uncle Owen did tell me to take that R2 unit out to Anchorhead." She shrugged while smothering the flash of guilt at having to deceive her aunt. "Best to do it nice and early so we can put him to work later."

"Well then I won't keep you for long but I wanted to ask you something." Beru stepped into the kitchen, followed by Lucy.

"Ask me what Aunt Beru?" Lucy leaned against the wall while watching as her aunt began to move about the room.

"How are you feeling?" The older woman asked in a gentle tone as she placed a few bowls on the counter. She turned to look at her niece. "You hid it very well at dinner last night Lucy. I'm glad you managed to reign in your temper but I know what Owen said really upset you."

Lucy avoided her aunt's gaze by looking at the floor. Her aunt had her dead to rights with her observation. "He broke his word Aunt Beru. He swore to me up and down last year that I could apply to the academy this year. Now he tells me it's just one more year." She slowly lowered her gaze to meet her aunt's. "I'm thinking about submitting my application anyway." Lucy had thought about it as she laid in bed last night trying to sleep. Her plan was to find that R2 unit, take it to see old Ben, and hopefully find a way to help the lady in white. Then she was going to submit her application and leave this dust ball behind. 

Beru nodded and didn't look surprised by her niece's words. "You're 19 years old, Lucy. Old enough to make your own decisions." 

Her aunt's response surprised her. While she knew her aunt was far more open about letting her go then her uncle, it was still not what she expected the woman to say.

"Oh don't look so surprised Lucy." Beru chuckled before any and all mirth left the woman. Replaced by a slight sadness. "While you're off at Anchorhead I'm going to have a nice long talk with your uncle about everything. Everything we've kept from you." Lucy's head tilted in confusion. "It's like I said Lucy. You're 19 years old. A woman grown. I've wanted to tell you the truth for the last few years but your uncle is quite stubborn." Fondness creeped into Beru's voice as she spoke of her husband. 

"The truth?" Of all the things Lucy had expected this hint that her aunt and uncle had kept secrets from her for all these years wasn't what she expected. Sure with how they danced around the topic of her father she suspected that there was a lot more to him than they let on. Way more than being a simple navigator on a spice freighter. "Aunt Beru what are you talking about?" She pushed off the wall and took a few steps closer to the woman who had raised and cared for her all these years.

Beru shook her head and met her niece halfway, she placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "Go take that droid to Anchorhead and when you get back I promise that I will tell you everything I know. With or without Owen's approval."

Lucy looked down at her aunt and that uneasy feeling she had felt when waking up was back. Not knowing what else to say or do, she nodded before wrapping her arms around Aunt Beru in a tight hug.

"I love you Aunt Beru... see you when I get back." For some reason the words felt like ash on Lucy's tongue. 

"I love you too Lucy." Beru returned the hug, squeezing Lucy back with far more strength than the younger woman was expecting. "Now get a move on. I'll keep your breakfast warm for you."

"Yes ma'am." Lucy said but didn't move away just yet, simply staring at her aunt for a moment longer before breaking the embrace. "Tell Uncle Owen I love him too." The words left her mouth in a rush. It was true after all. Despite being angry with the man right now it didn't mean she had stopped loving the man who had helped raise her. 

"I will." Beru took a small step back and looked upon the young woman once more. Wondering where had the time gone, as it seemed just yesterday that a small baby had been given to them by Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Is everything all right, dear?"

"Yeah yeah." Lucy nodded and flashed a grin she didn't really feel. "I'll be off now. Later Aunt Beru!" She waved before turning and jogging from the kitchen, heading to the garage where the golden protocol droid and her X-34 landspeeder were waiting. 

* * *

Owen exited the room he shared with his wife and made his way out into the courtyard. 

"Lucy!" He called and in response all he received was silence. He sighed heavily, wondering if his niece had slept in after cleaning the droids last night. 

Or maybe she was just ignoring him. 

Owen shook his head before turning to the side and glancing up as he called out again, "Lucy!"

Once more, silence was all he received. 

He rolled his eyes while making his way across the courtyard towards the kitchen while calling out once more, half-heartedly, "Lucy!" 

This time he expected the silence and was rewarded with it. 

A small smile graced his face when he heard bubbling coming from the kitchen as he drew closer to it. Once he was inside he was graced with the sight of his wife of over 20 years standing in front of the cooker, dropping vegetables into the boiling water inside.

"Hello Beru." He greeted his wife as he stepped further into the kitchen, "Have you seen Lucy this morning?"

"I did." She said as she turned her head to look at her husband. "She's taking that astromech droid to Anchorhead, like you told her too."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, a little surprised that she had actually done as he had asked. Owen knew that his niece would likely speak very little to him in the coming days or maybe even the next few weeks. 

"Just because she is upset with you." Beru pointed at Owen with the vegetable she was holding. "Rightfully I might add, doesn't mean she hates you Owen or will abandon her chores just to spite you."

He looked away from her at those words. He knew it was true. No matter how mad Lucy had gotten at him in the past she had never turned away from her chores to spite him. No, her favorite method was simply talking to him as little as possible and ignoring him at every opportunity. 

"Did she say anything?" He asked. Not taking his eyes off a particularly interesting part of the wall. 

"Well. Aside from telling me she was taking that astromech off to Anchorhead, I asked her how she was feeling." Beru spoke as she worked. "You broke your word to her Owen. It was you that taught her that someone's word was important and here you are. Breaking it."

"To keep her safe, Beru!" Owen raised his voice just the tiniest amount. His gaze finding his wife's. 

"We cannot keep her here forever, Owen." Beru had mastered the ability to snap at someone without raising her voice. Owen flinched. "She is 19 years old and the only thing keeping her here is her desire not to hurt us by running off in the middle of the night. She's all grown up now, Owen. That little girl who would follow you around as you checked the moisture vaporators is gone and in her place is a stubborn, talented, and beautiful young woman."

Owen leaned against the counter, a tired sigh escaping him. "Where did the time go?" He asked Beru. It seemed like only yesterday Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived with a baby girl in his arms and a sad look in his eyes. He'd tried numerous times to get the full story of what happened to Anakin, his step-brother and Lucy's father, but the man danced around the question masterfully. All Owen knew was that his step-brother was dead and he had no doubt that the Empire was behind it. In those early years the man would come around often to check on them. Especially Lucy. 

Beru smiled at his question while tearing off pieces of the vegetable. "It passed us by, Owen." She dropped them in the cooker. "I love Lucy and I will be very sad when she leaves to go find the adventure she craves and I have no doubts that she will eventually leave." Beru sighed sadly. Owen looked at the floor. "Owen... I do not want her to leave here angry at you." She set the vegetable down on the counter as she prepared herself for her husband's reaction. "I will not be able to live with myself if she goes off thinking her father was a simple navigator on a spice freighter. Owen, we have to tell her the truth." 

"No." Owen said sharply after raising his gaze up from the floor. "It's too dangerous Beru." How many times had they had this conversation the last few years? 

"I'm sure if we explain to Lucy the danger she will keep it to herself." Beru sighed. Not phased by Owen's tone at all. "Knowing that her father was a Jedi Knight of great renown and what happened to them will prevent her from advertising it." She picked up the vegetable and pointed it at her husband, "By the sand Owen Lars, do you expect her to just go telling everyone she meets if she knew?"

Owen shook his head. "You said you don't want her to leave here angry at me. What if she gets angry at the both of us for lying to her?" For her entire life they had lied to her about her origins. It was mostly his fault, though even Beru agreed with it for years and years until Lucy had gotten old enough that his wife changed her stance on it. Even out here on this dust ball he had heard small inklings of his step-brother's success and heroism in the Clone Wars. 

Only for it all to have turn to ash. 

"If we explain to her our reasons and the danger she would be in if anyone knew who her father was she will understand." Beru said with certainty. Oh she knew in the beginning after being told the truth her niece's temper would flare like the rising suns of Tatooine but it wouldn't take too long for her to understand why they did it. At least that is what Beru hoped. 

'Either way.' The middle-aged woman though. 'Even if she does take off in the dark of night hating us, I will be content with knowing that Lucy knows the truth."

Owen brought his hand up to his forehead while thinking over his wife's words. 

After a few minutes of silence, minus the sounds coming from the cooker, Owen asked, "You're going to tell her anyway, aren't you?" 

"Yes." Beru said bluntly while peering down into the cooker. 

"Then I guess I better go and get the story straight." Owen grumbled before walking over to give his wife a kiss on the temple before turning and leaving the kitchen. 

* * *

The wind whipped past Lucy's face as she drove her X-34 landspeeder across the wide open sandy plains of Tatooine. Following the signal that the tracker she had installed on the dash of her speeder that was hopefully leading them to the astromech. 

"Look!" She told the protocol droid in the passenger seat excitedly. "There's a droid on the scanner! Dead ahead!" There was no doubt in her mind that the droid had to be R2-D2. It isn't like there were many droids that just went wandering the wild deserts of Tatooine after all. Plus, they were heading in the direction that would eventually lead them to old Ben Kenobi's home. 

"I see Miss Lucy." Threepio responded while looking at the scanner. 

"Hopefully it's our little R2 unit." She tightened her hands on the wheel. "Hit the accelerator for me, Threepio." She ordered. 

The golden droid did as he was asked causing the speeder to gain speed and blast across the desert towards canyon.

Several seconds later they came upon the sight of the small white and blue droid waddling across the rocky ground. Lucy slowed her speeder and came to a stop not that far from the astromech droid that she just knew was going to give her a lot of headaches. 

She got out of the speeder and was going to help Threepio out but to her surprise the protocol droid had managed to get out of the speeder by himself. Deciding now wasn't the time to question it she made her way over to stand in front of Artoo to block his path. Her hands went to her sides as she stared down at the droid.

"Now where do you think you're going?" She asked sternly. 

The astromech beeped out a response.

"Master Lucy is your rightful owner now." Threepio scolded his counter part, waving his hand at Lucy as he talked. "We will have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish."

Lucy shook her head before focusing on R2-D2. "I was actually going to bring you to old Ben today under the guise of taking you to Anchorhead." She had never seen such loyalty in a droid before. It was remarkable. 

"You're fortunate she doesn't blast you into a million pieces right now." Threepio pointed at Artoo as he spoke. 

She rolled her eyes at the droid's dramatics. "Now now Goldenrod there is no need for that." She lightly patted the protocol droid's shoulder. "Well since we are this far out we might as well pay Ben a visit." Lucy was hopeful that this Obi-Wan was a relative of the man and he could provide her with some new details about her father. It was a bit of a gamble but she was willing to take it. 

Just as she was about to usher the two droids back over to her landspeeder, Artoo began to whistle in a way that made Lucy believe the little droid was afraid. He was also rocking from side to side. 

Confused, she turned to look at Threepio for translation. Making a mental note to somehow learn how to understand R2 in the future. 

"There are several creatures approaching from the south east." Threepio immediately translated for her. She could hear what sounded a lot like fear to her in the droid's tone. She followed his line of sight. 

There was only one kind of 'creature' out here. 

Tusken-Raiders. Sand people.

"Sand people." She muttered while jogging over to her speeder and grabbing her 6-2Aug2 hunting rifle. A slugthrower that had been gifted to her years ago. "Come on let's go have a look." She said before stopping and looking over her shoulder as the pair of droids hadn't moved.

"Come on." She encouraged with a wave of her hand before continuing on. 

It didn't take long for her to get up on a rock formation. She placed her rifle against a nearby rock before retrieving her MB450 macrobinocular from her utility belt and holding them up to her face so she could get a closer look in the valley below. 

All she could see were two Banthas idling around.

"Hmm." She took one hand off her macrobinoculars to scratch her cheek before commenting, "There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any.." She trailed off as she spotted a single humanoid figure approach one of the Banthas. "Yep. Sand people alright, I can see one of them now." 

Two Banthas. One Tusken. Didn't make a lot of sense.

Lucy's screen suddenly went dark and she quickly realized where the other Tusken's friend was. 

Right in front of her.

Lucy lifted her head, greeting her was a Tusken Raider in their usual garb with a gaderffii raised high above it's head. The raider let out a ear splitting war cry as it shook the gaffi stick. As she was rising to her feet in an attempt to confront the Tusken, she briefly registered the rather comedic sound of a scream from Threepio. She dropped her binoculars, hands flying to her rifle which she brought up in an attempt to block the strike from the raider's melee weapon. 

The stick was a lot stronger than she was expecting as it easily broke her hunting rifle leaving her stunned and wide open for a follow up attack. The Tusken drove the bottom of its gaderffii into her gut, pain blossomed from the area and Lucy was knocked off her feet and sent flying backwards. 

Fear shot through her, almost masking the pain. The Tusken continued letting out it's strange shrieks as it jumped down towards her, bringing the top end of it's weapon down in an attempt to smash in Lucy's face. She wildly dodged, rolling from side to side. Her attacker's weapon thudded off the rock twice as she barely managed to dodge each strike. Somehow, she ended up laying on her back and looking up as the Tusken lifted its stick once more above it's head to let out their trademark war cry. 

Realizing she had an opportunity, her hand instantly went down to her right side, her fingers brushing against the handle of her blaster when a sharp pain to the side of her head caused her to see stars before blissful darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
